klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Garlen
Garlen is a recurring villain who first appeared in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, Garlen appeared in Klonoa Beach Volleyball as a playable character and Klonoa Heroes as the boss of Chapter 7. He is a round man with a metal claw-like hand and an eye patch who seeks to build his own mechanical empire. Weapons and Abilities Nagapokos Although normally harmless, Nagapokos could swarm and restrain Klonoa and the others in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament if Garlen commanded it, although Guntz was able to shoot several down to free Klonoa. Garlenator A large machine which Garlen pilots in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. It is a big machine with a Dragon-Shaped head, gears on it's shoulders, wrists and neck, and a lack of feet, which serves as the final boss for the game. It's attacks are firing missiles with Nagapoko faces on them (and Moos on the inside), firing gears that could either fly in the air or destroy the ground of the stage, and jumping into the air in an attempt to land on, and crush Klonoa. As a last resort, the head can fly on it's own and fire a powerful beam cannon from it's mouth. The head is the only weak spot. Garlen Bomber Garlen and Super Garlen's Special Attack in Klonoa: Beach Volleyball. After the ball lands on the other side of the court (After Garlen/Super Garlen hits it), a bomb falls and explodes. Biography ''Klonoa 2:Dream Champ Tournament'' Garlen hosts the tournament for "Greatest Hero" and invites several characters to join. In reality, this was all a plan to help build Garlen's Mechanical Empire. He turns the losers of the tournament into gears and held Lolo hostage to cause Klonoa to get serious in his match with Guntz and promised to release Lolo if he won. After Klonoa won, he demands Garlen release Lolo and the other competitors but the latter instead states he won't change Lolo but attempts to turn Klonoa into the Electronic Brain for his empire. However, Klonoa is saved by Guntz and goes after Garlen. In the end, Garlen is defeated by Klonoa, and is later arrested by Suiryu after everyone else reverts back to their normal selves. ''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' Garlen is one of the playable characters in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. When Garlen wins the tournament, Huepow claims that he only won because of his machine (because he's super when he's Super Garlen), and decided to restart the match with everyone in machines (or super), and Garlen is easily defeated. ''Klonoa Heroes'' Garlen works with Janga and Joka to make sure Klonoa and his allies don't interfere with their plans. Beach Volleyball Stats Garlen Type: Balance *'Attack: '''2.5/4 *'Block: 2.5/4 *'Feint: '''2.5/4 *'Receive: '2.5/4 *'Speed: '1.5/4 *'Diff: '2.5/4 Super Garlen '''Type: '''Super Balance *'Attack: '3.5/4 *'Block: '3.5/4 *'Feint: 3.5/4 *'Receive: '''3.5/4 *'Speed: 2.5/4 *'''Diff: 3.5/4 Gallery Garlen Klonoa Heroes.png|Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal Garlen Klonoa Heroes 2.png Garlen Klonoa Heroes 3.png Garlen Klonoa Heroes 4.png 1_Garlen.png|Garlen DCT_Garlen.png|Dream Champ Tournament Garlen DCT_Garlen0.png|Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament. Garlen DCT_Garlen1.png|Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament. Garlen DCT_Garlen2.png|Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament. Garlen Garlenator.png|Garlenator C13.gif Klbvscenejx8.png|Guntz and Garlen in Klonoa Beach Volleyball Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Klonoa Beach Volleyball